Un Linaje Maldito
by Traffy Queen of Hearts
Summary: "Mi nombre es Eustass June. Soy originaria del South Blue. Este relato cuenta mi historia, la historia de cómo un chico soñador, enloquecedor y poco avispado cambió mi vida por completo..." LuffyXOC
1. Prólogo

***Prólogo***

Mi nombre es June, Eustass June. Soy originaria del South Blue. Provengo de una familia muy conocida por este océano. Muy conocida y al mismo tiempo muy temida. Las razones son muy sencillas. Mi padre era Eustass Flint, un pirata que ejecutaron hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo tenía cinco años. Y me dolía. Me dolía que mi padre hubiese muerto. Él se retiró hace años, cuando nací yo. Él y mi madre, Eliza Jones, una reconocida cirujana del South Blue, me enseñaron todo lo que sé. Mi madre era parte humana parte ángel, y eso me hizo obtener los poderes mágicos que tengo ahora. Nunca llegué a superar del todo la muerte de ese hombre al que llamaban "Flint, el Grande". Aunque hubiese sido una mala persona, había abandonado su antigua vida por mí y se había disculpado por sus errores. Desde su muerte, me enfrasqué en entrenarme y hacerme más fuerte. Llevo desde los ocho trabajando como mercenaria para y así me colocaron una recompensa de 500.000.000 berris. ¿Cómo? Básicamente, desde la muerte de mi padre no paré de manchar mis manos de sangre ajena. Maté a más de mil piratas, hasta que me encontré con Doflamingo. Se apiadó de mí. Me ofreció protección para mí y mis hermanos, pero a cambio quería mi lealtad. Vendí mi libertad por querer estar segura de que mi familia jamás sufriese ningún daño.

Aquel trato funcionó durante cinco años. Trabajé bajo su mandato durante todo este tiempo y todavía sigo siendo su protegida. Pero la situación es diferente. Ya no soy tan libre como antes. Y todo es por culpa de Luffy, mi querido Luffy... Todo lo que pasó fue solo por quererle demasiado, por no tener el valor de acabar con su vida, hace 4 años, cuando nos conocimos en el Reino de Goa. Para mí, esos días fueron los más felices de mi vida. Los únicos que me hicieron sentirme libre de verdad...

Este relato cuenta mi historia, la historia de cómo un chico soñador, enloquecedor y poco avispado cambió mi vida por completo...


	2. Capítulo 1: El inicio de una nueva etapa

- June, despierta- susurró una voz masculina. Ella se despertó refunfuñando. No le gustaban los despertares a medianoche.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? Intento dormir.

- Me voy. Killer tiene el barco preparado y zarparemos enseguida para no toparnos con la Marina.

June se incorporó de la sorpresa. No quería que su hermano se fuese ahora. Acababa de perder a algo importante de su vida y no podía- más bien, no quería- permitir que su hermano se fuese.

- ¡No!- protestó la niña. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-. Por favor, no te vayas. Al menos, llévame contigo.

Observó a Shanti, que estaba sentado en el balcón del cuarto, durmiendo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Nunca había visto al crío tan tranquilo.

-No puedo, tienes que cuidar de él. Adiós.

La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Le limpió las lágrimas y salió de la habitación. No podía llevársela si no quería meter a sus hermanitos en problemas y no toleraría que su hermana sufriese aún más.

* * *

><p><strong>June POV<strong>

**FLASHBACK**

¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Cómo pudo no afectarme su ataque? Doflamingo me miró con furia e intentó, una vez más, que Shanti cogiese el puñal ensangrentado del suelo. Esta vez no hizo que me atacase, sino que hizo algo peor. Algo que me arrancó miles de lágrimas.

-¡No, Shanti, no lo hagas!**- **chillé con todas mis fuerzas, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue una sonrisa amarga y un río de sangre. Él estaba tirado en el suelo, con el puñal clavado en un hombro y agonizando.

Doflamingo soltó una carcajada de júbilo. Seguramente nunca había disfrutado tanto de una matanza.

- Es extraño que una cría como tú haya conseguido librarse de mi ataque, que sea inmune a mi poder. Necesito a alguien como tú en mi banda. A lo mejor incluso le doy la oportunidad de vivir a tu hermano.- otra carcajada fue liberada de entre sus labios.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FIN June POV**

* * *

><p>- Esperaba que esta isla fuese más interesante…- dijo June con frustración.<p>

Shanti la miró con desaprobación. Negó con la cabeza y dijo sacudiendo su melena pelirroja:

- No hagas tonterías ahora que hemos acabado la misión.

- Lo único que teníamos hacer era investigar a ese tal Kurohige, ¿no?- dijo June con tono de aburrimiento- . Si ya hemos acabado, vámonos.

- Nos iremos enseguida si ese idiota no hace ninguna gilipollez, claro está- dijo Shanti señalando a Bellamy, quien ya había fijado la mirada en los tres que habían entrado.

June gimió de frustración. Sabía que en cuanto la Hiena se fijaba en un nuevo objetivo, tan sólo querría divertirse. Observó a los que habían entrado al bar. Conocía sus caras de las recompensas. Eran Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D. Luffy, el Caza piratas Roronoa Zoro y una joven pelirroja que, aunque no tenía recompensa, era conocida en el East Blue como "La Gata Ladrona". June escuchó con curiosidad la conversación entre la mujer pelirroja y el dueño del bar, cuando la joven soltó una frase que llamó la atención de toda la banda, que soltaron una sonora carcajada. June y Shanti permanecieron impasibles, mientras que Bellamy ya había empezado a divertirse con sus nuevas víctimas.

* * *

><p>Luffy observó a su alrededor y se chocó con unos ojos dorados que le miraban ojos dorados que reconocería en cualquier momento. Unos ojos que le llevaron a descubrir otra forma de ver las cosas.<p>

- Eres June…-dijo en un suspiro.

June se estremeció, se levantó y le arremetió una patada en el estómago. Todos se echaron a reír y fue cuando su paciencia se acabó.

- ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ¡YO A TI NO TE CONOZCO DE NADA!

- June, cálmate- dijo Shanti agarrándola de un brazo. Luego se dirigió a Nami y le dijo- Tú, llévate a tus nakamas antes de que ella explote.

Nami le hizo caso y se llevó a Luffy y a Zoro fuera del local. Shanti cogió a June y se la llevó del edificio. Antes de presentarse ante Doflamingo, June debía calmarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es un proyecto que todavía no sé cómo continuarlo, ya que éste es un poco más complejo que los que escribí antes de esta amalgama de locuras surgidas una tarde después de las clases de mi mente adicta al chocolate xD. Espero que os haya gustado. <strong>


	3. Capítulo 2: Lo que nadie sabe de mí

Luffy estuvo observando a la joven que le había propinado aquella patada tan dolorosa en el estómago. Lo que era extraño de todo eso era que le dolió, a pesar de ser de goma. Suspiró. Pensar en ello le dolía demasiado, en todos los sentidos. Nami seguía echándoles la bronca por tanta tontería. Mientras caminaban de vuelta al barco, June observaba a Luffy desde la copa de un árbol, oculta entre sus ramas.

-Luffy-san…-murmuró.

Shanti observó cabreado a su distraída hermana pequeña. Intentó llamar la atención y golpeó con fuerza el tronco del árbol. El árbol vibró con fuerza, haciendo que June perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sobre los brazos de su hermano. June suspiró. Shanti la dejó sobre el suelo y ambos reemprendieron el camino hacia el bar. Mientras volvían, se cruzaron con los Mugiwara, por lo que June volvió a ponerse tensa. Luffy y ella se cruzaron miradas. Hubo un momento de tensión, hasta que el Den Den Mushi de June empezó a sonar. Luffy, Zoro y Nami volvieron al barco. June atendió a la llamada y la risa de Doflamingo la hizo estremecerse.

-Hola June- dijo con voz seria- , tengo entendido que habéis conocido a alguien interesante aquí, ¿no?

-Ehm, sí-dijo June dubitativa. Esperaba que no se refiriese a ÉL-. Logramos localizar a Kurohige y…

-Ese idiota no, estúpida- dijo tajante. Parecía que June no había logrado lo que planeaba-. Me refiero a Monkey D. Luffy, el chico de los 100 millones. Parece que, según Bellamy, él y tú os conocéis de algo…

- No- contestó intentando ocultar el temor._ "Capullo, ¿todavía ignoras lo que pasó hace 4 años?"_, pensó June con furia.

- Bueno, no importa. Tan sólo quiero que os coléis en su banda y saquéis toda la información posible. Si fallas, sabes qué pasará, ¿o no?- soltó una fuerte carcajada, haciendo estremecer a la joven-. Espero que seas consciente de lo que está en juego y no la fastidies como aquella vez.

June colgó. La furia recorrió su cuerpo. Posiblemente Shanti no recordaba lo que ocurrió aquél día, pero a ella la marcó de por vida. Pasó una mano sobre su vientre. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella herida? Notó que unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, acogiéndola entre ellos y unos labios se acercaron a su rostro para besarle dulcemente entre los labios. _"Luffy, no hagas esto…"_pensó June con tristeza, incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

- Por favor, June- dijo Luffy con tristeza-. Dime que me recuerdas.

- ¿De qué serviría eso a estas alturas? Ya no es lo mismo. Ya no soy una niña tonta de 13 años. Esa June ya no existe, esa June está…muerta…

Luffy agarró de un brazo a la joven. Ella intentó zafarse de él y, cuando lo logró, salió corriendo lejos de él.

* * *

><p>Shanti buscó a June por todas partes.<em> "¿Cómo puede correr tan rápido si sólo es una niña?"<em>, pensó hacia sus adentros. Cuando la encontró, ella estaba llorando bajo un nogal.

- Dime, June- dijo Shanti mientras se sentaba junto a ella a la sombre de aquel árbol-, ¿qué relación tienes con ese chico?

- Bueno, es una historia muy larga. Empezó un 11 de Abril, concretamente hace 4 años…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**June POV**

Una nueva misión. ¿Quién habría dicho que obtendría tanto trabajo bajo las órdenes de ese imbécil de Doflamingo? Observé el objetivo. Un joven de ojos negros, cabello oscuro y con una cicatriz surcándole el pómulo izquierdo. Tenía cara de optimista y no parecía muy avispado. Sonreí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no obtenía un trabajo así de fácil. Decidí bajar al pueblo y seguí leyendo el informe de aquel inocente joven. Su nombre, Monkey D. Luffy. Era nieto del Vicealmirante Garp. No me sorprendía nada que fuese tan idiota. Garp tenía fama de ser inconsciente, rudo y poco é el informe en mi mochila. El Den-Den Mushi sonó irritándome. Cogí y sonó la voz de Shanti.

- June, ¿qué tal te va?- dijo con tono relajado.

- Bien. Espera un momento... Tú nunca me llamas durante una misión. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Bueno, que el idiota de Kidd se ha comido una Akuma no Mi y ahora todos los cazos y cubiertos están flotando por el aire. Vuelve pronto, no creo que Bǎomǔ* pueda controlar la n situación sola. Ya nos veremos

Suspiré exasperada. Esos dos , aunque fuesen hermanos gemelos, había que admitir que todos los líos- es decir, TODOS- los causaba Kidd. Bajé la cabeza y guardé el Den-Den Mushi. Mientras caminaba topé con alguien en mi camino. Era Luffy. Mierda.

- L-lo siento- me apresuré a decir.

- No te preocupes- me contestó gentilmente- . Por cierto, parece que vienes de muy lejos. Seguramente no tendrás donde dormir. ¿Quieres venirte conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>*NA: Bǎomǔ es la romanización de Niñera en chino. En el fic hace referencia a la mujer que cuida de June, Kidd y Shanti durante su infancia.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Una nueva nakama

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, quería anunciar que este capítulo va a ser una continuación del flashback que dejé a medias en el anterior. Espero que os guste. ¡Reviews, please!**

**RobinFleur194: ¡Me alegro de que sigas este fic! Espero que te esté gustando ^^.**

**NOTA RESPECTO AL CAPÍTULO 2: En el primer párrafo del Flashback hubo un error y el Doc se tragó unas palabras. En realidad debería haber sido así:**

_**"[...] Una nueva misión. ¿Quién habría dicho que obtendría tanto trabajo bajo las órdenes de ese imbécil de Doflamingo? Observé el objetivo. Un joven de ojos negros brillantes, cabello negro azabache y con una cicatriz surcándole el pómulo izquierdo. Tenía cara de optimista y no parecía muy avispado. Sonreí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no obtenía un trabajo así de fácil. Decidí bajar al pueblo y seguí leyendo el informe de aquel inocente joven. Su nombre, Monkey D. Luffy. Era nieto del Vicealmirante Garp y hermano adoptivo de Portgas D. Ace, un chico problemático del Reino de Goa. No me sorprendía nada que fuese tan idiota. Garp tenía fama de ser inconsciente, rudo y poco consecuente; y su hermano no parecía muy buena influencia. Guardé el informe en mi mochila. El Den-Den Mushi sonó irritándome. Cogí y sonó la voz de Shanti. [...]"**_

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que es normal pedir a una chica que acabas de conocer y de la que ni siquiera sabes el nombre que vaya a tu casa ? - contesté con una sonrisa pícara. No podía creer que estuviese flirteando con el chico al que debía matar, pero bueno, allá donde fueres...<p>

- Bueno, supongo que es mejor que estar solo en casa con la vieja Dadan. Es mi "madre adoptiva", si se la puede llamar así...- una gota de sudor resbaló por el cuello del pelinegro. Sacudí mi melena pelirroja e hice uso de su técnica más preciada. Mis ojos dorados como el oro, capaces de hechizar a cualquier hombre. Luffy no se sintió ni un poco incómodo con esa mirada. Suspiré ofendida sin que él lo notase y siguió hablando-. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es...- por un instante, dudé entre decirle su verdadero nombre o no, pero pensé no revelarle su verdadero nombre podría hacer que él desconfiase de mí si descubría quién era y qué quería-. June, Eustass June.

Luffy intentó disimular, sin mucha destreza, el sonrojo que surgía de sus mejillas. Me acompañó ahasta un bar cercano donde, como siempre, su hermano le esperaba para su entrenamiento diario. Él, al ver que su hermanito estaba acompañado de una chica, no pudo evitar soltar una parida de gran embergadura:

- ¡Luffy!- exclamo el mayor, entre risas- ¡No has salido al mar y ya te has echado novia, ligón!

El pequeño se sonrojó notablemente y le pegó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a Ace en el hombro.

- No es mi novia- contestó Luffy a la broma de su hermano mayor-. Se llama June y es nueva en el pueblo . La guié un poco por aquí y por allá, eso es todo.

Ace soltó una carcajada sonora. Se acercó a mí y me dio tendió la mano.

- Soy Ace, encantado-dijo con una sonrisa. Le respondí al apretón de manos y le sonreí. Parecían simpáticos y eran educados. Cada vez entendía menos por qué alguien querría matarlos.

* * *

><p>Pasó tres meses desde el día que conocí a los dos hermanos. Luffy cada vez más cercano a mí, como el tope para acabar la misión. Sino no lo mataba, Doflamingo me mataría a mí, o a "él"... A estas alturas, me daba pena matarle. Nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos y no podía, más bien no quería hacerlo. Pero era mi deber. Rebusqué en mi mochila. ¿Cómo es que el informe no estaba con el Den-Den Mushi y mi libro de hechizos?<br>**(N/A: Se me olvidó decir que June es hechicera. Por eso es inmune al poder de Doflamingo.)**

- June- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Era Luffy-. Dadan estuvo ordenando cosas y encontró esto- en su mano sujetaba el informe que me dio Doflamingo para la misión. intenté acercarme a él para explicarle todo, pero se alejó más de mí-. Entonces, todos estos días que pasábamos juntos, todo lo que me contaste, ¿era una mentira para acercarte a mí y matarme?

- Luffy, yo... Al principio sí, debía matarte, pero no pude hacerlo. No pude matarte. Habías llegado ya muy hondo en mi corazón y me dolería demasiado perderte...

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Me agarró una mano y me acercó a él. Me rodeó la cintura y me dio un beso en los labios. Me quedé paralizada. De repente, un nombre vino a mi mente, "Shanti". Recordé por quién hacía esto: para mantener con vida a mi hermano. Logré reaccionar y me aparté instintivamente de él. Me miró sorprendido. Me toqué las mejillas, estaban ardiendo y lágrimas caían sobre ellas.

- Lo siento- dije con voz temblorosa-, pero si no lo hago, si no te mato, alguien importante para mí morirá y...

- Lo protegeré por ti, al igual que te protegeré a ti-diijo abrazándome con fuerza.

- No- le espeté-. No quiero poner a nadie más en peligro...- me solté de sus brazos, agarré mis cosas y corrí lejos de él. Si no podía matarle, debería asumir las cosecuencias.

**FIN Flashback**

**FIN June POV**

* * *

><p>- Y eso fue lo que ocurrió...- dijo June con tristeza. Lágrimas surgieron de nuevo de sus ojos dorados.<p>

Shanti la agarró la mano y se la llevó con ella. Llegó al barco de Luffy y subió a él, agarrando a June por las muñecas, que luchaba por soltarse de su amarre. Luffy abrió los ojos como platos.

- Mugiwara, quiero que te la lleves de aquí- dijo Shanti-. Se nota que June todavía te quiere y tú a ella también.

- ¡¿QUÉ?- exclamaron June y Luffy a la vez. Ambos se sonrojaron notablemente. Luffy carraspeó e intentó relajar el latido de su corazón-. De acuerdo, pero sólo si ella quiere.

- Ehm, ¡sí! Ay, eh, ¡no! Digo, ¡no lo sé!- dijo dubitativa. Luffy la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos azabache, que la hipnotizaban, pero que jamás eran hechizados por los suyos-. De acuerdo, pero nada de locuras.

Luffy la abrazó con fuerza. Sanji estaba contento y triste a la vez. Por una parte, una mujer hermosa iba a quedarse en el barco; pero por otra, esa mujer era de su capitán.

Nami guió a June por el Going Merry. Mientras caminaban, Nami le preguntaba acerca de ella.

- Solo una pregunta- dijo Nami-. Ese chico de antes, ¿quién era? Su cara me suena de mucho.

- Es mi hermano, Shanti. Es normal que erconozcas su rostro. Es el hermano gemelo de Eustass Kidd, aquél pirata del South Blue que tiene una recompensa de 250.000.000 berris.

Nami se sorprendió al oir esa cifra. Superaba con creces la de Luffy, que era de unos míseros 100.000.000 berris comparada con esa. Era verdad que esa reompensa era alta, pero había una que superaba a todas esas. La de Kuroi Tenshi no June.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Espero poder actualizar pronto.<strong>

**Nota: Kuroi Tenshi no June= June, el Arcángel Negro**


	5. Capítulo 4: Vagando por campo enemigo

Pasaron los días y June comenzaba a ser menos fría y distante con Luffy pero, a pesar de lo que sentía por su capitán y viceversa, todavía no era capaz de abrir su corazón a nadie y aun menos a alguien con el que debería acabar, tarde o temprano; alguien al que rompió el corazón hace 4 años, alguien que todavía le permitía entrar en su vida, a pesar de todos sus errores.

Acababan de caer de Skypiea y se encontraban en Navarone. June había acabado sola, apartada de el resto de sus nakamas. A pesar de que su rostro no pasaba desapercibido, nadie podía causarle ningún daño, no si era una de las protegidas de Doflamingo. Ningún marine osaba posarle una mano encima, no si querían vivir. Al atravesar la fortaleza de Navarone, toda la infantería se apartaba, cediéndole el paso. Caminó frente al despacho del contraalmirante Jonathan, que la reconoció enseguida. Salió del despacho y la miró extrañado.

-¿A qué se debe su presencia, señorita Eustass?- comentó divertido el hombre-. Creía que ahora se encontraba usted bajo el mandato del Shichibukai, después de que retiraran del mercado su recompensa. ¿Acaso la ha mandado él aquí?

- No seas tan formal, puedes tutearme. He venido porque he oído que tenéis a Mugiwara no Luffy en vuestra base. - June sonrió al ver que el contraalmirante se estaba creyendo sus mentiras. Aquella sonrisa que diferenciaba a los hermanos Eustass de los demás piratas-. Supuse que necesitarías ayuda si en algún momento tus tácticas de principiante fallan.

Jonathan gruñó. Estaba más que claro que June había ofendido al orgulloso director de la base G-8 de la Marina. _"Un poco de tiempo más"_, pensó June, _"y podréis escapar sin problemas"_. Hizo ademán de despedirse y se dirigió a la enfermería. Desde pequeña le había apasionado la Medicina y el alumno de su madre, su mejor amigo y el mejor cirujano del North Blue siempre decía que no había mejor sensación que la de haber salvado una vida. Al entrar en el interior, encontró a Nami, que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Chopper estaba dando órdenes a las enfermera que lograba encontrar.

- ¡¿June?- exclamó la pelirroja- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba curioseando. ¿Qué ocurre?

Nami señaló a una doctora que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con claros síntomas de delirio. En su placa ponía "Dra. Kobato". Luego observó a su alrededor. Miles y miles de marines heridos. Algunos tenían incrustados en su cuerpos trozos de las hojas de acero de espadas. June conocía muy bien al causante de tal estropicio y no era la primera vez que enmendaba sus errores.

- Maldito Kidd...- murmuró June. Nami la escuchó y se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Acaso ha sido tu hermano?

- Supongo. Tiene el poder de la fruta magnética, pero desde que lo conozco nunca ha dejado a un solo enemigo con vida- "excepto a estos, claramente...". June dio unos golpecitos a Nami, que estaba aturdida, imaginándose la masacre que sería capaz de crear June si su hermano era así de sanguinario-. Vamos, navegante, hay vidas que salvar.

June entró en uno de los quirófanos con diversas enfermeras, que todavía no lograban creer que la hija de la mismísima Eliza Jones, manos de seda, estuviese dispuesta a ayudarlas a enmendar una tarea tan difícil como la de operar a tantos marines heridos. Entre Chopper y ella lograron acabar todas las curas satisfactoriamente. June sonrió al renito, que no paraba de bailar mientras la doctora Kobato lo halagaba.

* * *

><p>Amaneció. June se encontraba en una de las cimas de Navarone. Tenía ciertos privilegios al ser la protegida de Doflamingo. Podía permanecer allí todo el tiempo que quisiera, sin recibir quejas de ningún marine, pero por desgracia, ese era otro de los secretos que le ocultaba a su querido Luffy y que le haría daño si lograba descubrirlo. Cuando vio el barco de Luffy salir con el pulpo-globo de Navarone, sonrió.<p>

-U'insa- murmuró y dos alas negras se desplegaron desde su espalda.

Voló hasta aterrizar en una isla cercana llamada Darville. Buscó allí una posada. Pasó la noche en aqueella posada, aunque tardó en coinciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente se despertó cansada, pensando en lo preocupado que estaría su capitán, a pesar de haberles advertido que les alcanzaría en cuanto pudiese. Se revolvió entre las sábanas y se levantó. Tras desayunar, June caminó tranquila por aquél pueblo. No parecía ser peligroso. Además, si aparecía algún enemigo, ella sería capaz de evadirlo sin ningún problema. Rebuscó en su mochila. Antes de unirse a Luffy, había logrado ganar bastante dinero haciendo algún que otro "trabajito". Mientras caminaba, el hambre la persiguió y entró en un bar cercano. Observó el ambiente. Piratas de diversos tipos le habían echado el ojo enseguida. Pero su atención se fijó en uno, uno que estaba sentado en una esquina del bar, esperando a los acontecimientos, de espaldas a ella. Era él. El que le había enseñado mucho tiempo atrás que salvar vidas era una de las sensaciones más agradables del mundo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Rostros conocidos Parte 1

**¡Hola lectores de Fanfiction! Bueno, realmente no sé si os habréis dado cuenta pero hice unos cuantos arreglos en el fic. Añadí el prólogo, que perdí cuando me cambié de ordenador. También cambié el summary. Es que el otro no me contentaba (por no decir que era CUTRE)y hoy subí varios capis porque es posible que no esté en varias semanas. Bueno, difrutad de los capis!**

* * *

><p>- ¡Law!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. El nombrado se giró, cayendo hacia atrás cuando recibió el abrazo mortal de la chica.<p>

- ¿June?- preguntó sorprendido el Cirujano de la Muerte, que no lograba salir de su asombro-. ¡Cuánto has crecido, pequeña!

La pelirroja asintió y le ayudó a levantarse. Todo era gual que cuando era una niña. Él seguía oliendo a utensilios esterilizados y a látex, igual que su madre, que los educó a ambos en ese campo.

Ambos caminaron alegres mientras se contaban sus aventuras. Todo fue perfectamente, hasta que Law rozó con las palmas de las manos las mejillas de June, que comenzó musitar algo inteligible, y la hizo callar con un beso. La joven se quedó perpleja. No entendía muy bien nada de lo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro, pero por alguna razón sentía que eso estaba mal. La pelirroja sentía que ese beso no justo para nadie: para Law, porque ella no le correspondía; para Luffy, porque le haría daño si algún día descubría qué ocurrió entre ellos; pero aún menos para ella, que no lograba aclarar sus sentimientos. A pesar de no saber que hacer, le devolvió el beso. Él tiró de ella hacia un callejón cercano. Entonces la soltó y suspiró. Law la miró sonriente, ella seguía con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- Lo siento- dijo él con voz tranquila y serena-, debía alejarnos de esos marines de alguna manera.

¿Marines? June miró hacia la calle y vio, efectivamente, a dos soldados de infantería caminando con sus armas al hombro. Suspiró aliviada.

- Gracias- dijo ella. Al ver que el capitán pirata enarcaba una ceja, June, sonrojada, intentó aclarar las cosas-. No por el beso, sino por alejarnos de los marines.

Soltó una carcajada. Esta vez June no enrojeció de vergüenza, sino de furia. Law se estaba quedando con ella. Él la guió hasta un submarino amarillo que estaba varado tras unas montañas que se encontraban cerca de la costa.

- Por haberte hecho pasar ese mal trago- dijo él mientras le tendía una mano a June para que subiese al submarino-, te llevaré a donde tú quieras.

- Yo solo quiero ir a Sabaody.

* * *

><p>Luffy seguía mustio por la desaparición de June. A pesar de que le había asegurado que se reencontrarían, él no confiaba demasiado en sus promesas, pues hacía cuatro años, ya había incumplido una.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy POV<strong>

**Flashback**

- ¿Debería decírselo o callarme?- pregunté a Ace, que seguía sentado frente a mí.

- Debes calmarte. Estresarte no te ayudará nada.

- ¡Esto es MI informe! Y además, el objetivo, según pone aquí es matarme, ¿no?

Sentí que algo me reconcomía por dentro. Esa chica, desde que llegó, sólo había logrado alterar mi sistema nervioso. ¿De verdad era sólo porque intentaba matarme? Suspiré y me agazapé junto a la cama de Ace. Él se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué no vas a preguntárselo? A lo mejor las cosas no son tan horribles como crees.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia ella. Estaba sentada en el porche. Jugaba a enrollar su dedo en un mechón de su pelo. Era jodidamente mona. ¿Qué le iba a decir, "Hola, June, me he enterado de que quieres matarme"? Me senté a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Me estremecí con el roce de su piel.

- June...- dije con un hilo de voz-, ¿cuánto serías capaz de hacer por mí?

- Todo lo que esté en mi mano y más... Sería capaz de arriesgar mi vida si hace falta...

- Pues prométeme que serás mía siempre, que jamás te irás de mi lado.

- Te lo prometo- dijo con voz ronca. La tristeza encogía mi corazón. ¿Era posible que ella no quisiese matarme?

Noté cómo sus dedos de la mano derecha se entrelazaban con los míos. ¿Alguien tan dulce podía ser una asesina?

**FIN Flashback**

**FIN Luffy POV**

* * *

><p>Law llevó a June hasta Sabaody. Hacía semanas desde su encuentro en Darville y tras acceder a llevarla a Sabaody, sus caminos se diividieron. June partió en busca de Luffy; y Law, sencillamente, siguió viviendo como lo había hecho hasta ahora, pero algo lo intranquilizaba. Algo le decía que Sabaody iba a ser escenario de una sangrienta batalla.<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6: Rostros conocidos Parte 2

Para June, Sabaody siempre había sido un sitio que le hacía recordar a su madre: tan bonito y a la vez tan peligroso... Suspiró. Mientras caminaba por las calles del Mangroove 24, oyó un estruendo. En lo primer que pensó fue en su capitán. Pero lo que encontró fue aun más sorprendente. El hombre que tenía enfrente era Scratchmen Apoo, un pirata procedente de la tribu Brazos Largos de la Grand Line. Su recompensa era de 198.000.000 de berris. Al parecer había entablado una pelea con algún pirata orgulloso. June se acercó e intentó verle el rostro a aquel estúpido pirata, pero lo que vio la obligó a tragarse sus palabras. El hombre que había entablado aquella disputa con Apoo no era ni más ni menos que un famoso pirata del South blue, conocido por su crueldad y su despiadada tradición de no dejar jamás a ningín enemigo vivo. Su recompensa era de 315.000.000 de berris. Su nombre era Eustass Captain Kidd. June, muerta de la vergüenza buscó una salida segura. Durante su escapada, en el mangroove 20, se cruzó con el hombre que tantas veces la había ayudado a huir de la Marina. X Drake, un ex contraalmirante de una recompensa de 220.000.000 berris.

- ¡X Drake!- exclamó June, sorprendida de encontrarlo por ese lugar.

- June-san- dijo sorprendido-, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

- Eh, pues es una larga historia...- dijo June mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cuello-. Buscaba el Mangroove 1.

X Drake se encogió de hombros y se ofreció a escoltarla hasta ese lugar, pues habían demasiados cazarrecompensas y secuestradores para que una joven como ella estuviese andando sola y desarmada por una zona sin ley. June rechazó su ofrecimiento. En lugar de eso, se dirigió hacia el Mangroove 24 de nuevo. Cayó en la cuenta que un rostro, más bien, un enmascarado que conocía de sobras luchaba en el el Mangroove 21. Como era de esperar, El Soldado de la Masacre, Killer de 162.000.000 estaba allí, peleando contra Urouge, el Monje Loco, de 180.000.000 berris. June quiso intervenir, ya que Killer era un buen amigo suyo y no quería que resultase herido. Pero X Drake intervino antes que ella. Gruñó. June no paraba de encontrarse molestias por todas partes, así que decidió ir volando.

- U'insa- dijo y sus alas negras volvieron a abrirse.

Sobrevoló todo Sabaody hasta llegar a un gran edificio. Aterrizó en la parte trasera y diversos guardias se apresuraron en acompañar a June al interior. Al entrar, encontró a Disco, escoltado por Shanti que ponía caras de asco cuando Disco no lo veía, revisando una nueva pieza de la mercancía. Era una sirena. June puso una mueca de asco, no por la sirena; sino por Disco, por los compradores y por los Marines que no hacían nada para impedir la situación. Salió al escenario. Faltaban 2 horas para que empezase el evento, pero ya estaban ocupados muchos de los sitios. Alguien le llamó mucho la atención. Al fondo de la sala, habían dos bandas de piratas: Los Piratas de Heart y Los Piratas de Kidd. Kidd miró sorprendido a su hermana mientras acercaba a donde se encontraba él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se preguntaron a la vez.

- Tengo mucho tiempo libre- dijo ella.

- Tengo mucho hueco en el barco- dijo él.

Entre esa absurda conversación, les dio un ataque de risa y Kidd le dio un efusivo abrazo a su hermana. June les explicó lo que había pasado durante esas semanas. Mientras hablaban, un guarda llamó a la trastienda a June. Allí encontró a Nami, Sanji, Chopper y a tres personas que no reconoció.

- ¡June!- exclamaron Nami y Chopper a la vez.

- ¡June-chan!- gritó Sanji mientras sus ojos se transformaban en corazones. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió el rostro de la joven.

Mientras les explicaba la situación; Hatchi, Pappug y Franky se presentaron a la joven. También le contaron acerca de Brook. Le dijeron que no se asustase si veía un esqueleto viviente. Pero ella ni se inmutó.

- Basta de presentaciones- dijo June-. Lo siento, pero no puedo daros la llave del collar de Camie. Debéis seguir las reglas de este lugar. Os aconsejo que vayáis con cuidado, nadie va a contradecir la oferta de los Tenryubiito, a si que procurad hacer la oferta antes que ellos. Suerte con esto, chicos.

Dicho esto, June volvió al interior. Buscó con la mirada a sus antiguos nakama. Efectivamente, se estaban colocando al fondo de la sala. Es su rostro la preocupación se marcó con fuerza. Las sirenas eran seres codiciados por ser veloces y por ser increíblemente hermosas. Igual que los ángeles, seres poderosos e invencibles, controladores del Haki y la magia desde el día de su nacimiento y muy hermosos y elegantes. Como ella.

Pasaron las horas y la subasta empezaba a llegar a su punto culminante. Camie estaba a punto de salir al escenario y los Mugiwara se estaban preparando para pujar por su amiga y rescatarla. Pero alguien se le adelantó. Saint Charlos se levantó y dijo una cifra que jamás lograrían obtener.

- ¡500 MILLONES DE BERRIS!- exclamó el Tenryubiito con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La sala se quedó muda. June agochó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el interior, cuando oyó un estruendo y una voz conocida.


	8. Capítulo 7: Reencuentros dolorosos

Cuando se giró, encontró a Luffy corriendo en dirección hacia Camie.

Luffy notó como Hatchi se aferraba a su espalda intentando sujetarle con todas su fuerzas. June apareció frente a él con las alas extendidas y Luffy frenó en seco. Hatchi soltó su amarre. Luffy observó de los pies a la cabeza a la chica. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre y su cabello negro y brillante.

- Luffy- murmuró June, impidiéndole el paso a Luffy-, para. Te vas a meter un lío.

- June, aceptaste ser parte de mi tripulación con todas las consecuencias. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho querer traicionarme ahora?

- Te lo dije en Mock Town y te lo repetiré. He madurado y ahora no pienso tener miramientos si debo matarte.

Luffy intentó esquivar las grandes y negras alas de la joven, pero la joven era más veloz que él y le cubría en cada movimiento que hacía. Kidd y Shanti vieron a su hermana. Había revelado su verdadera forma tan solo para salvar a un hombre de meterse en un lío. Luffy solo conocía una forma de reducir a June. La acercó bruscamente hacia él y la besó con intensidad. Al separarse, June cayó al suelo y había vuelto a su forma normal, excepto porque sus mejillas se habían vuelto tan rojas como su cabello. De repente se oyó un disparo. June cayó al suelo mientras un charco de sangre manchaba la escalera. Hatchi se acercó a socorrerla, pero el Tenryubiito hizo uso de nuevo de su arma.

- ¡JUNE! ¡HATCHI!- gritó Luffy desesperado. June se levantó como pudo, alzando la vista hacia los ojos del pelinegro, que frenó en seco.

- L-luffy...- dijo mientras escupía sangre-. Para de joderme la vida... Allá adonde voy, siempre estás tú... Siempre causas un estropicio, tan solo por ser buena persona... Algún día morirás por tus actos... Para, por favor- lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro ensangrentado. De repente, su vista se volvió borrosa y se desmayó. Lo último que vio, fue a Luffy acercándose a Saint Charlos, extender su brazo y...

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo una voz masculina. June abrió los ojos y encontró a Kidd y a Law frente a ella.<p>

- Chicos...- murmuró June intentando incorporarse, pero Law se lo impidió.

- Mejor no hagas ningún esfuerzo- dijo Law con dulzura. June le sonrió-. No te preocupes, la herida no es grave y se recuperará en unos días. Tan solo necesita reposo.

A su derecha, Luffy observaba cómo Law la trataba con tanta familiaridad, pero no se podía quejar. ¿Qué le diría, que le molestaba verlos tan unidos cuando él solo le estaba salvando la vida? Law miró a Luffy. Mugiwara giró la cabeza y miró de reojo a Bepo, que dio un respingo cuando la mirada del pelinegro sobre él.

- ¡Ese oso camina!- exclamó. El rostro de Bepo se ensombreció y enseguida se inclinó-. ¡Lo quiero!

- Lo siento...- murmuró el oso. Law suspiró.

- Bepo, para de disculparte- posó su mirada sobre el joven del sombrero de paja-. Sí, y también habla y sabe hacer Kung-Fu, pero es mi primer oficial y jamás te lo daría.

Luffy hinchó los carrillos como un niño. Kidd empezó a molestarse por tanta infantilería y le dijo a los dos capitanes:

- No sé si lo recordáis, pero aunque Rayleigh nos haya salvado de los guardias que están aquí dentro, todavía quedan los marines del exterior.

Ambos se levantaron y junto a Kidd salieron para enfrentarse a las ordas de soldados que venían a reducirles.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el exterior se libraba una batalla, en el despacho de Disco, el Den-Den Mushi reproducía la voz de Doflamingo, que se encontraba lejos de los problemas.<p>

- L-lo siento, señor- decía con miedo el gerente de la casa de subastas-. Todos es culpa de esa cría. Si no hubiese aparecido por aquí...

- La mandé yo, imbécil- dijo frío y tajante Doflamingo-. Ella, a diferencia de ti, intentó resolver la situación y evitar una disputa con el Gobierno Mundial. Si no te importa, deberías dejar de estorbarme e ir a solucionar este problema. La casa de Subastas y todos sus problemas son todos tuyos.

Soltó una carcajada y colgó. Disco maldijo por lo bajo a June. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo una cría tan inútil y sensiblera podía haberse convertido en la favorita de su jefe?


	9. Capítulo 8: Descontaminación del alma

**Tras dos semanas llenas de exámenes, puedo reemprender la redacción de este fic que tanto le gusta a RobinFleur194, por lo que este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, porque aparece un personaje que sé que te encanta. Y espero que esos cinco minutos que te contentaron mi fic te los pasases bien. Jajaja...**

**Bueno, pues aquí empieza el capítulo de esta historia ^^:**

* * *

><p>June se rozó la zona donde la bala había estado alojada minutos antes de la intervención de Law. Le molestaba llevar las vendas y en su interior algo la hacía tener unas ganas horribles de arrancárselas. Gruñó enfadada. Killer se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.<p>

- Ese tal Monkey D. Luffy- dijo Killer con voz seria-, es el de...

- Sí- le cortó June.

Killer intentó seguir hablando, pero la pelirroja lo ignoró. Salió por la puerta y Law se giró enfadado mientras le gritaba:

- ¿No te dije que no te movieses? ¡Estate quieta!

- No hace falta que emplees ese tono, no soy un perro.

Kidd rio ante la gracia de su hermana, mientras Law les lanzaba una mirada asesina a ambos.

- Eustass-ya, cállate de una jodida vez.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kidd divertido- ¿Es que te molesta que June te hable así?

Al oír ese nombre, uno de los marines exclamó:

- ¡Es Kuroi Tenshi no Eustass June! ¡Es una aliada!

- No soy vuestra aliada- dijo June con aspereza mientras atravesaba las ordas de marines-, yo soy un espíritu libre. Es más, como asesina que soy, me divierte la muerte- una sonrisa maliciosa se trazó en su rostro.

Dicho esto, Killer se lanzó contra los marines, dejando cuerpos vacíos de vida a su paso. De repente, algo la agarró, cargándola como a un fardo. Era Kidd, que le sonreía maliciosamente.

- Escúchame, June- dijo Kidd mientras corría hacia el lugar donde habían anclado el barco-. Después de ver "lo que haces" cuando no estoy junto a ti, prefiero que estés conmigo. Creo que tus habilidades de asesina me servirán de mucho. Oh, mira. Ahora podrás demostrarme lo útil que me serás.

Kidd la dejó en el suelo y June suspiró, enfadada. Una copia del Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma se encontraba frente a ellos. Shanti le lanzó la katana que llevaba colgada a la cintura. June recordó por qué su hermano llevaba SU katana, la Tenshi no ude **(N/A: Brazo de ángel)**. Si la hubiese llevado encima cuando estaban con Bellamy en Mock Town, le hubiese decapitado por tanta tontería. June sonrió a su hermano, la desenvainó y se dispuso a atacar al Pacifista, que lanzó un rayo láser hacia la pelirroja, pero ella usó sus alas y se elevó, equivando el rayo y, de un solo movimiento, decapitó al Pacifista, dejando perplejos a Kidd y a Killer, que la habían visto entrenarse, pero que no imaginaban que pudiese cortar el acero; y a Law, que jamás había presenciado su lado asesino. La situación se había calmado, pero no por mucho tiempo. Todos corrieron hasta sus barcos, pero June no se movió. Kidd la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué haces, June?- preguntó extrañado-. ¡Mueve tu culo hasta aquí!

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No he dicho que sí a ser de tu banda. Además, ya tengo un capitán.

- Es Monkey D. Luffy, ¿no?

Ella no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a mirar atrás, donde estaba la casa de subastas. Suspiró. Todavía recordaba el día en que pasó a ser parte de la banda de Doflamingo.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA: Este Flashback no será POV, ya que implicaría ceder la palabra a Doflamingo, cosa que JAMÁS en la vida haría, o a Shanti que pierde el control de su ser en este Flashback, así que estará en 3ª persona.)**

**FLASHBACK**

_Hace 6 años._

Doflamingo estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol alto y robusto que había plantado junto a una casa. Bajo él, un Shanti de unos veinte años dormía plácidamente. De repente, el rubio le asestó una patada en el estómago a Shanti, obligándole a abrir sus ojos dorados. El pelirrojo refunfuñó y se incorporó.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Doflamingo-. El hijo de "Flint, el Grande". ¿Estás durmiendo como si nada?

- Sí. Espero que el señor Donquixote Doflamingo no tenga ninguna queja...

En la voz del pelirrojo se denotaba cierto aire a sarcasmo que molestó bastante al Shichibukai. Sin embargo, lo ignoró y siguió hablando:

- No he tenido noticias tuyas desde la ejecución de tu padre. ¿Acaso te ocultas de algo, o de alguien?

- Sí. Me oculto de tu horrible y feo careto.- una risa sarcástica surgió de sus labios.

- Bueno, dejando otros temas de lado. He oído que tu hermana pequeña acaba de cumplir once años y su recompensa ya asciende a los quinientos millones de berris.

El camino que estaba tomando esa conversación empezó a disgustarle a Shanti.

- Sí. ¿Y qué?

- Bueno. Tengo algo de información que a lo mejor te puede interesar.

Efectivamente, el camino que estaba tomando no le gustaba nada. Doflamingo prosiguió:

- Once de Abril. ¿Sabes qué fecha es esa, no?

- Sorpréndeme.

- Es el día en el que mataré a tu hermana. a no ser que se una a mi banda.

- ¡Jamás!- exclamó Shanti mientras la furia invadía su cuerpo. Se lanzó al Shichibukai, que lo paró con sus poderes.

June salió de la casa al oír ese ruido y encontró con el brillo malicioso de los ojos del Shichibukai. Su sonrisa lucía también aquel fulgor. De repente, vio como el rubio alzaba una mano y Shanti comenzaba a perder el control sobre su cuerpo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Mientras pensaba, notó que alguien la miraba con fijamente. Vio a un chico peliazul, de su misma edad. En su mano izquierda sujetaba una katana empapada en sangre. A su alrededor habían miles de cuerpos de marines ensangrentados. El joven se movía tan rápido que ni siquiera se había percatado de que había estado protegiéndola todo el rato.<p>

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó June. Él trazó con la punta de la katana unas letras en el césped. TENSHI-. Tenshi... ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

- El día que la historia cambie... Estaré allí para limpiar tu alma contaminada de dolor, odio y angustia...

De repente, volvió a desaparecer, sumiéndola en sus pensamientos.

**Continuará...**

**¡Hola, lectores de Fanfiction! Tras estos días de tortura estudiando para los exámenes de evaluación y semestrales, he reemprendido este proyecto y aviso que el One-Shot de MarAce que estoy escribiendo se estrenará en Mayo de 2012. Espero que os guste. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	10. Capítulo 9: Todo se me va de las manos

**Hay_ diversas cosas que me han impulsado a tener una nueva idea para este capítulo, pero la que me ha convencido para la idea de este capítulo ha sido que esta historia se está desviando del LuffyxJune. Por eso, intentaré añadir partes desde el POV de Luffy. Tengo poco tiempo para escribir, por lo que este capítulo será muy cortito._**

**_Bueno, ¡Que las aventuras fluyan!_**

* * *

><p>June sintió que su alma se desgarraba al ver a Luffy perdiendo de aquella manera tan trágica a sus ocho nakamas. Se quedó paralizada, pero notó que unos brazos rodeaban sus caderas, despertándola del trance. Un marine la había sujetado por la espalda y le había arrancado la katana de sus manos. Intentó zafarse de su amarre, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. El marine se dispuso a agarrar una daga y desgarrar su cuello, acabando con la vida de la pelirroja. Entonces, oyó el ruido de una cuchilla cortando el aire y unas gotas de algún extraño líquido empapaban su pelo. Notó que su cuerpo se liberaba. Al bajar la mirada, vio la cabeza del marine rodando por el suelo. Killer acababa de liquidar a aquel hombre. Su pelo estaba empapado de la sangre del marine. Killer soltó una carcajada al ver a la joven manchada de sangre. June le atravesó con una mirada fulminante.<p>

- No te quejes- dijo el rubio mientras reía bajo su máscara-. Eres pelirroja, no se nota.

- ¿Y la ropa qué? Me has manchado de sangre...

- ¿Queréis venir aquí de una vez?- protestó Kidd desde la cubierta-. No tengo todo el día.

Killer sonrió bajo la máscara y tiró de la joven hacia el barco. Notó que June empezaba a aminorar la velocidad, hasta que se detuvo y cayó al suelo. La agarró antes de que rozara el suelo y sintió que un líquido carmesí afloraba de la herida que el Tenryuubito le había causado anteriormente. Law no había terminado de tratar la herida y durante la huida, se había abierto, haciendo que June no solo se manchase de sangre ajena, sino que también dejaba un rastro creado por su propio ser.

Antes de caer desfallecida, June logró articular tres palabras: "_Luffy, lo siento..."_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cuatro días desde que se había separado de sus nakama. Se encontraba en medio del Calm Belt, en un barco enemigo, junto con Boa Hancock. Le había hablado de todos sus nakama, pero había intentado eludir el nombre de June, de quien empezaba a desconfiar. Su corazón todavía latía a la velocidad de la luz por ella, pero algo en su interior le hacía querer huir de ella. Era frustrante cuánto la quería y, a la vez, cuánto la odiaba. Estar con ella desataba en su interior un torbellino de sentimientos diversos, causando confusión y desconcierto en su interior. Odiaba cómo June había destruido la última gota de autocontrol que quedaba en su interior, convirtiéndolo en un ser sin sentimientos.<p>

Pero el sentimiento de amor es siempre el que lidera. Siempre es más fuerte que el odio, y estaba seguro de que lo que June estaba haciendo no era por voluntad propia.

Siguió sentado sobre la cama. Tres problemas habían hecho que el joven Mugiwara estuviese como estaba. Furioso, deprimido y desconcertado. Primero, June le había plantado cara; después, Kuma lo había separado de sus nakama; y por último, su hermano Ace estaba en las últimas, a punto de sufrir el mismo final que su padre hace 20 años. Todo le estaba yendo mal, demasiado mal...

Una voz resonó en su cabeza. _"Luffy, lo siento...". _Algo se removió en su sombrero.

-¿Pero qué..?- murmuró mientras agarraba el sombrero con la mano derecha y extraía aquello que se removía inquietamente. Era una pluma negra, de las alas de June. Vibraba con cuidado mientras emblanquecía-. June, lo volviste a hacer...

La agarró con fuerza y la besó dulcemente mientras la volvía a dejar en el interior del sombrero. Sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a colocarse el sombrero. Ahora que sabía que June estaba perfectamente y confiaba al 100% en sus nakama, por lo que ahora tan sólo se centraba en salvar a Ace y los resquicio de su relación con June.


	11. Chapter 10: Impotencia

Los días empezaban a ser muy cortos, y los problemas empezaban a aumentar. June había leído más noticias en el periódico acerca de la ejecución de Ace. Eran cada vez más alarmantes, y estaba segura de que Luffy no las dejaría pasar. Pero ella no podía participar en el bando del pelinegro. Ella era una aliada- más bien, una protegida- de la Marina y no podía perder el privilegio de tener tal poder.

Pero era un riesgo que debía cometer.

June había escapado del barco de Kidd durante la madrugada. Se había internado en Mariejoa, en busca de la única persona que le podía dar una respuesta lógica a la decisión que debía tomar. Su madre, Eliza Jones. Una mujer de ojos plateados y cabellos azul celeste.

Eliza no pudo evitar darle un estrangulador abrazo al verla sana y salva, tras leer las noticias que dieron acerca de los sucesos de Sabaody. June dio una bocanada de aire en cuanto la soltó.

- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien- le dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa-. Me alegro de que Law estuviese allí y te curase. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con ese chico?

- ¿Q-qué dices? ¿Q-qué chico?

Eliza le enseñó el periódico a June, que chilló horrorizada mientras se sonrojaba. Había una foto de ella y Luffy. Y su extraño beso. La pequeña gimió de frustración y se sentó en el sillón marrón que había en el lado derecho de la habitación.

- Mira, mamá- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza-. Él y yo no tenemos nada entre nosotros. Al menos, ahora ya no lo hay...

- ¿Eso lo dices tú, tu corazón o tu sentido común? A veces, la decisión correcta no es siempre la indicada.

- Pero no quiero hacerle daño. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo que pasó a hace 4 años. No quiero volver a tener que huir lejos de él.

- Si él te quiere, no le importará nada de eso. Parece buen chico. A lo mejor es más comprensible de lo que crees.

June intentó sonreír ligeramente. Su madre tenía razón. No podía permitirse volver a alejarse de Luffy. No a estas alturas.

Miró el reloj. catorce horas para la ejecución de Ace. Sse depidió de su madre y salió escopetada de la habitación. Eliza se sentó en el sillón mientras un joven de cabellos azul marino y ojos plateados salía de entre las sombras.

- Ha cambiado mucho, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Eliza-. Creo que tiene mucho potencial.

- Sí, es verdad. Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Pero todavía no está preparada para que vuelva a ocurrir lo que le pasó hace siete años- suspiró-. Todavía no está preparada para eso. Es una cría.

- Tu hermana es más poderosa de lo que crees, Tenshi- se había levantado del asiento y su tono se había vuelto más áspero-. Es mucho más poderosa que tú, Kidd y Shanti juntos. No la subestimes.

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y salir de la sala. La mujer volvió a sentarse. _"A lo mejor",_ pensó Eliza, "_a lo mejor, para lo que no está preparada es para volver a ver a su abuelo."_

* * *

><p>June había llegado hasta Marineford. Había llegado hasta el patíbulo, donde Ace yacía encadenado al suelo. Miró el reloj. Cinco horas. Miró a Ace con ojos tristes. No quería verlo morir.<p>

- ¿June?- dijo el pelinegro sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Órdenes de Doflamingo- se arrodilló junto a él y le sonrió-. Pero no quiero verte morir. Eres una de las pocas personas en las que confío de verdad.

- Da igual. Tengo la sangre de un monstruo por mis venas. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer la Marina por mí: Matarme.

- No digas eso, por favor- dijo June mientras agachaba la cabeza-. Sé lo que se siente al ser hijo de un pirata. Al igual que tú, mi linaje está maldito. Mi padre era uno de los aliados del Rey de los Piratas pero se retiró cinco años antes de que ejecutasen a tu padre. Aún así, Sakazuki vino a capturar a mi padre, cuando yo apenas había cumplido los cinco. Como mi madre trabajaba para el Gobierno, me permitieron ver a mi padre antes de morir. Y también me obligaron a ver la ejecución.

- Vaya... L-lo siento.

- No- la pequeña sonrió-. No lo sientas. Al menos, sé que mi padre lo hizo por mí. Se lanzó al infierno por mí, por mi madre, por mis hermanos. Y estoy segura de que tu padre hizo lo mismo. Estoy segura de que lo hizo para proteger a tu madre... y a ti.

Ace sonrió inevitablemente. June había llegado al fondo de su corazón con aquellas palabras.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...- dijo una voz bajo ellos. Garp. June se levantó de inmediato y bajó a su lado-. No hace falta que me presentes respetos, ahora que sé que eres la madre de mis bisnietos.

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Garp mientras June enrojecía más que su pelo.

- Sengoku te busca- dijo Garp-. Seguramente es acerca de lo de Sabaody.

June suspiró. No quería volver a ver a aquel viejo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él era el hombre que mandó a Sakazuki a capturar a su padre, el que mandó su ejecución. El que la obligó a mirar cómo los ejecutores atravesaban a su padre. El que la odiaba por ser el fruto del amor entre su unica hija y un sucio pirata.

El hombre estaba al pie del patíbulo, cabizbajo, observando la plaza. Todos los marines estaban preparados para pelear contra Shirohige, que hacía veinte minutos que había aparecido. La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío al ver cómo Sengoku clavaba su mirada en ella.

- Gracias por venir, June- dijo finalmente-. Sé que tú y Hiken sois amigos desde hace años y que ha sido duro venir hasta aquí.

- No es algo que me contente. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ... abuelo.

Sengoku frunció el ceño. Hacía más de once años que ninguno de sus nietos le llamaba así. Aunque sabía que era algo bastante duro para él oírles decir esa palabra, teniendo en cuenta que los cuatro tenían la sangre de aquel sucio pirata.

- Por cierto- dijo la pequeña-. ¿Para qué me has llamado?

- Tenía una duda. ¿Qué ocurrió en Sabaody? Mejor dicho, ¿qué ocurrió hace cuatro años- June sintió una punzada en el corazón. De alguna manera, sabía lo que ocurrió en Goa. Tan sólo se le ocurrió un nombre: Doflamingo-. Garp me contó parte de lo que la mujer que cuidaba de Hiken y Mugiwara le contó. ¿De verdad Doflamingo te ordenó asesinar a Monkey D. Luffy?

- No fue él- dijo secamente-. Fue un cliente. Él tan sólo fue el intermediario. Probablemente fuese uno de Los Ancianos. El apellido Monkey D. tiene un historial bastante... feo. Querían acabar con él para evitar que la voluntad de D siguiese en la Armada Revolucionaria. Pero no esperé que se enamorase de mí...- sonrió-. Ni yo de él.

Sengoku le dio la espalda y volvió a mirar hacia la plaza.

- Eres como tu madre- dijo tranquilamente-. Nunca tomasteis el camino correcto. Siempre os complicáis la vida. Pero no puedo hacer nada, elegisteis ser así.

June sonrió ligeramente ante a la respuesta de su abuelo. Nunca creyó que aquel hombre fuese tan comprensible.

- Allí está- dijo el Almirante de Flota, mirando hacia el Moby Dick.

June miró en la misma dirección que él y una enorme sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Luffy. Sengoku la miró con preocupación.

- Te lo pido por favor, no intervengas en la batalla.

June notó cómo una sensación de impotencia la sacudía de arriba a abajo. ¡No estaba en sus planes quedarse quieta sin hacer nada! Apretó los puños, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

- Lo siento, Luffy...- se dijo-. Esta vez tampoco te podré ayudar...


	12. Capítulo 11: Un Hasta Luego

June no podía apartar la mirada de Luffy. Se movía velozmente por el campo de batalla, destrozándolo todo a su paso. June intentó reprimir un grito de alegría al ver que el pelinegro clavaba su mirada en ella.

- ¡June!- exclamó el chico, que había llegado hasta la última línea de defensa de la Marina, sobrepasando a los Almirantes.

- ¡Luffy, cuidado!

El chico bajó la mirada al frente y vio a su abuelo abalanzarse contra él, pero le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo dejó inconsciente. Siguió corriendo y viendo cómo los ojos de June brillaban con más intensidad que nunca. Estaba a punto de salvar a Ace y la misión del pelinegro iba a cumplirse, pero todavía quedaba un obstáculo, uno que ni siquiera June podía vencer saliendo prácticamente ilesa: Sengoku.

June cerró los ojos, sabiendo que, si por la más mínima casualidad su abuelo movía un solo dedo, morirían, los dos hermanos y todo el que estuviese involucrado con ellos. Quizás, aquello implicaba acabar con ella también.

Abrió los ojos, sabiendo que iba a ver uno de los mayores derrames de sangre de la historia. Quizás, incluso mayor que el de un Buster Call. Pero, antes de abrir los ojos, algo chocó contra sus labios y la asió por las caderas. Entornó los ojos al encontrarse con la enorme sonrisa de Luffy.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, June- le dijo con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

- ¡Luffy! ¿Qué demonios haces?- exclamó Ace-. ¡Corre!

Luffy tiró del brazo de June y se la cargó al hombro. La pelirroja intentó desasirse del amarre del capitán, pero finalmente desistió y se dejó llevar. De repente, notó que Luffy retrocedía el paso en dirección a algo que había caído al suelo: la Vivre Card de Ace. Entornó los ojos cuando vio a Akainu acercarse a toda velocidad, amenazando con impactar con su puño a los dos jóvenes.

June saltó del hombro de Luffy, desenvainó sus katana y bloqueó el ataque con Haki. Cuando Akainu vaciló y June aprovechó el momento para envainar su katana y tirar del cuello de la camisa al pelinegro. Luffy se incorporó y miró a June. La chica tenía en el rostro el temor marcado con fuego. Ambos cayeron al suelo a los tres pasos. June intentó levantarse como pudo, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Desenvainó la Tenshi no Ude y lanzó un corte en dirección a las esposas de Marco.

- ¡Salva a Ace!- chilló antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

Marco estaba confuso, pero reaccionó al ver cómo Ace, dispuesto a detener el puño con su cuerpo, aparecía frente a los dos chicos. El rubio se transformó en fénix y detuvo el puño de Akainu. Luego se acercó a Shirohige, curándole las heridas con el fuego regenerador. Ace agarró a los dos diecisieteañeros y corrió tanto como pudo. De repente, vio algo que le dejó impactado. Un enorme submarino emergió frente a sus narices y de él, salió Trafalgar Law.

- ¡Portgas-ya, espera! ¡Déjame encargarme de ellos!- dijo el capitán de la banda Heart-. ¡Soy médico, los curaré! Puede que Mugiwara-ya y yo seamos enemigos, pero le debo un favor a Eustass June.

Ace vaciló unos instantes, pero decidió aceptar la propuesta. Miró al cielo y vio a Buggy acercándose a ellos. Ace le lanzó el cuerpo de Luffy y le indicó el cuerpo de Jimbei, muy deteriorado por la batalla; y el submarino de Law. Buggy aceptó y llevó a Luffy y al Gyojin hasta allí. Pero, aunque prácticamente estaban a punto de tocar la nave, algo se lanzó contra ellos. Buggy esquivó como pudo el primer ataque, pero el segundo casi le impactó. Casi. Ben Bechkam detuvo el golpe y Shanks entró en escena.

- ¡Espera, Ace! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella un instante!

* * *

><p>June abrió los ojos y vio estaba tumbada sobre una cama y que Ace estaba sentado junto a ella. Sonrió. Aquello solo podía significar que, a pesar de que habían retado a toda Marineford, habían ganado los que se merecían ganar, los que habían ido a salvar a uno de los suyos.<p>

Ace notó que la pequeña se removía en sus brazos y la dejó en el suelo. June miró al horizonte y vio que Akagami se aproximaba a ellos con una botella de sake en la mano.

- ¡Ace, cuánto tiempo!- exclamó el pelirrojo-. ¿Y esta es la novia de Luffy? De veras, te mereces algo mejor.

- …- June no sabía qué decir. Realmente, le había impactado bastante que un Yonkou se comportase así, sobretodo tras ver cómo era de imponente Shirohige. Shanks la miró, esperando una respuesta-. Oh, supongo que las cosas funcionan de esta manera para que el mundo esté en equilibrio. Me llamo June, Akagami-san.

- ¿Eh? No, no, no. NO me gusta que me llamen así. Llámame Shanks o Rey de las fiestas.

- De las borracheras- aclaró Ace.

Shanks lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió a June.

- Hace poco me encontré con Rayleigh y me habló de ti. Parecía muy orgulloso porque te habías convertido en una gran mujer y porque habías demostrado estar a la altura de tu padre. Pero no es suficiente- agarró el licor y le dio un largo trago-. ¿Queréis?- ambos negaron-. Bueno, como decía, hablé con Rayleigh y me comentó sobre la separación de la banda de Luffy. Me dijo que te diera esto- le entregó una Vivre Card-. Es para que puedas llegar a Sabaody. Me dijo que Luffy estaría muy feliz de que te rencontrases con él y me pidió que te dijese que en dos años volvieses a Sabaody. Estos dos años, yo mismo y la banda de Shirohige te entrenaremos. Shirohige accedió con una sola condición: mantenerte lejos de todo medio de comunicación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Ahora mismo tú, Luffy y Ace estáis en el punto de mira. Tu recompensa anterior está de nuevo en vigor y tú deberás ocultarte durante los entrenamientos.

June suspiró y se transformó en ángel. Ocultó sus alas y miró a Shanks, que estaba estupefacto.

- Nunca había visto a nadie con ese poder…- murmuró Akagami-. ¡Bien! Ahora que sabemos que no te reconocerán, ya podemos zarpar.

June miró al horizonte. Miró aquello que no iba a ver en mucho tiempo: Tierra firme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y así pongo punto y final a Un Linaje Maldito. No ha habido Lemon. Lo siento... U.U"<strong>_

_**Quizás la historia ha sido corta en algunos sentidos, pero lo compensaré porque pienso escribir la segunda parte (¡Bieeen!), llamada Bajo las Alas del Ángel Caído. Quizás sea bueno saber que introduciré esta historia en el Post Time-Skip. Quizás contenga detalles muy spoileadores… ¡Muajaja!**_

_**Bueno, supongo que no es la mejor manera de acabar esto, pero al menos queda la satisfacción de una segunda parte.**_

_**¡Nos vemos! :D**_


End file.
